


welcome back

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They crash through the door of Jordan’s apartment, Lydia’s hands and limbs wrapped around him like a vice as she quickly kicks the door closed behind her before Jordan’s pushing her up against it, kissing her like he’s never going to stop and she doesn’t want him to either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> [**hellodomooo**](http://hellodomooo.tumblr.com) asked: prompt: marrish smut. that is all ಠ‿↼

They crash through the door of Jordan’s apartment, Lydia’s hands and limbs wrapped around him like a vice as she quickly kicks the door closed behind her before Jordan’s pushing her up against it, kissing her like he’s never going to stop and she doesn’t want him to either.

During the whole ride back from the airport, she couldn’t stop touching him. Her hand stroking up his thigh or pulling him into a heated kiss whenever they stopped at a red light, and she can still remember how she throbbed between her legs when he heard him groan against her lips hoarsely,  _Jesus Christ, Lyds._ She’s surprised that they didn’t pull over on the side of the road and do it right there in the backseat.

She’s sure Jordan was thinking of it though, of taking her in the backseat, because from the way he can’t keep his hands off her body now and his lips off her mouth, neck, and jaw, she knows he’s letting go of all the control he was struggling to keep a hold of back in the car. And Lydia wholeheartedly lets him. 

She moans when he sucks a bruise into her neck, fingers grasping him by the back of his hair and tugging him up so that his lips can meet hers again in another searing kiss. This one’s biting and all tongue as she pulls him even closer to her until the space between them is nonexistent, Jordan’s warm body pressed up against her shivering one. They might be in California but even Cali has it’s cold days in December. His hands, which are just as warm, start to move up and down the curves of her body slowly and Lydia gasps against his lips when his hands move to the swell of her breasts, fingers brushing against her nipples over her sweater and making them grow erect from underneath the thin fabric. It’s almost been six months since they’ve last seen each other but he still knows exactly how to make her body burn up for him, and now that she’s finally done with her first semester at Princeton and is back for the break, she’s sure her and Jordan are going to make up for all the lost time.

But he can take her to bed  _later_ , because right now she wants him here and now, even if it means fucking against his front door.

“Take it off,” she breathes, hooking her legs around his waist and wrapping herself around him, the feeling of his hips bucking forward against hers ripping another moan out of her. “ _Please_.”

He smiles against her lips, fingers smoothing away a loose strand of her hair. “Your wish is my command,” he says before helping her tug off the thin blue sweater she’s wearing, along with the beanie on her head which he folds along with the sweater and places aside. She’s only wearing a bra underneath, lacy and pink, and the sight of it makes him hitch her up higher against the door easily, pinning one of her wrists against the door frame and making her gasp from the sudden gesture. “What was that? Teasing me in that car like that,” he growls, placing a kiss against the pulse point on her wrist.

Lydia moans, grinding her hips against his erection that she can feel pressing up against her thigh. “You liked it,” she teases with a smile, watching as he trails kisses up her arm until he reaches the top of her bra clad breasts.

“God, you bet I did. Wanted to stop the car and just take you in the backseat,” he murmurs roughly, kissing her cleavage before pushing her lacy bra cups down and taking a nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking insistently.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whimpers, arching into him as she starts to moan and breathe heavily from his ministrations on her breasts, and just hearing him admit what she knew was already true just turns her on even more. Out of the both of them, she’s usually the one to commence the dirty talk, to whisper crude and filthy things in his ear that at first would make Jordan blush, but later spur him onward when he was fucking her. But to hear him voice his desires about her now only makes her want to hear more of it. “Yeah? I wish you did,” she whispers in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and making him groan.

Her words make him grab her ass through the fabric of her skirt, tugging at it until it’s rucked up around her waist and his fingers are dancing up her smooth thighs, ready to push her underwear out of the way and touch her but then his breath catches in his throat. “Jesus Christ, Lyds—you’re not—?”

“Wearing any panties? Nope,” she replies casually, rolling her hips and grinding against his hand bare. “Mhmm, wanted to surprise you. You like?”

“G-God, yeah, yeah I do, but were you really not wearing any underwear on the flight?”

She pretends to think about it, taking her time to run her fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. She doesn’t say anything, just smiles deviously at him, and he knows his answer. She can see it in his expression, probably imagining her on the flight in that short little skirt of hers—one of his favorites in fact, loving the way the floral fabric flits around her legs, flashing a little bit of thigh to him—and thinking of her flashing that and maybe more to someone else makes him put her back down on her feet and flip her around so that she’s pressed face first into the door, making her gasp in surprise. She feels his warm weight press against her back as his fingers expertly unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the ground as he gently moves her curls aside and starts pressing kisses across her shoulder blades, sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.

“Ooh, someone’s in the mood,” she purrs with a giggle, but it quickly turns into a moan when she feels him grind his erection against her ass. Her fingers curl against the wood of the door, eyes fluttering close for a moment as she rocks her hips back against his, making him groan and warmth flood through her body. “Hmm, I’ve been a bad girl. Are you going to arrest me?”

“I’ll save that for later. Right now, I want your hands flat against the door. And spread your legs,” he whispers in her ear, and the rough timbre in his tone makes her not only oblige without a second thought, but also make her more soaking wet than she already is.

Jordan smooths his large hands over the outside of her thighs as Lydia braces herself against the door, kicking her legs wide enough for him and pushing her ass out as she feels him grasp at her hips. It makes her moan raunchily when he pushes the rest of her skirt up all the way, revealing her bare ass to the cool air of the apartment, but that feeling doesn’t last long when his blazing hands start kneading at her buttocks, squeezing and bending down to bite at each cheek. And that sensation is cut even shorter because before she even realizes it, she feels his hands grip her ass hard, spreading her cheeks and then darting his tongue in the hot clutch of her cunt.

Lydia gasps, arousal burning through her stronger than ever before as her boyfriend starts to eat her out right there against the front door. As a string of wanton moans start to leave her lips each time Jordan presses the flat of his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue, the thought of someone passing by their door and hearing them crosses her mind, turning her on even more at the idea of being heard.

“You taste so good, baby,” he praises, kissing her pink lips messily and making her whimper. “Just look how pretty you look, bent over like this.”

“Oh fuck,” she cries out when he starts sucking on her clit, “don’t stop—fuck me with your mouth and make me come, baby.” She half begs, half sobs as her thighs start to quiver and her cunt starts to spasm, fluttering and clenching around nothing and she wishes for something to fill her up deep. She opens her mouth to blurt it out but then Jordan’s right there with her, knowing exactly what she wants—what she  _needs_ when he dips two fingers into her easily, crooking them deep and thrusting quickly, sending her over the edge.

He doesn’t just stop there though, plunging in another finger as well so that he’s fucking her full with three digits through her orgasm, making Lydia’s knees buckle and her head fog up before losing her balance to the overwhelming pleasure. Jordan catches her, strong arm curling around her waist and holding her up as she presses her forehead against the door, breathing heavily while Jordan peppers kisses along the curve of her neck and shoulder. She can still feel his cock tenting through his pants and pressing against her thigh and she wants nothing more than for him to fill her up with it.

“Mhmm, are you gonna do something about that soon, deputy?” She hums, still dazed from her orgasm as she cranes her neck back to grin at him.

He chuckles, placing a kiss against her brow. “Only if you want me to.”

God, yes, she wants him to. “Fuck me, damn it.”

She hears the unfurling of his belt as he drops his jeans before he turns her so that she’s facing him again. He brackets her against the door and heaves her up into his arms, making her squeal as he hitches her higher against the door while stepping out of his pants. She once again locks her legs around his waist while he finds home at her hips, finally pushing into her. They both moan and cry out at the sensation, because it’s been six months far too long since she’s been this close to him. Lydia wraps her arms around his neck, finding purchase on his shoulders as he sinks deeper into her, filling her up to the hilt and when she meets his gaze she sees the embers burning in his eyes as his hellhound starts to take over, making a wicked smile cross her lips at the sight. She leans forward and presses her lips against his roughly, biting his lips close and making him growl low as he thrusts forward, making her gasp and start to trail hot open mouthed kisses up his jaw until she reaches his ear. “I missed you so much,” she rasps, shoving her hips together with his, trying to get him as close as physically possible. “Take me, please, god, just take me, baby.” She bites down on his earlobe as her words wash over him, pleasing the hound in him.

Jordan groans, dropping his head to her neck, nuzzling her while his grip on her hips tighten as he thrusts out of her for a second before slamming his cock back inside her and stealing all of the air out of Lydia’s lungs as she slams her head back against the door in pure ecstasy. “Oh fuck yes, oh, fuck, right there baby,” she moans loudly, spurring him onward as he keeps up a rough but steady rhythm, pounding his hips and burying his length inside her over and over again.

She can feel herself getting close as she digs her fingers into Jordan’s back, scratching her nails into his burning skin and as much as she wants to leave marks, she knows for a fact that no matter how hard she tries his hound side will heal them. It doesn’t stop her from not doing it still, of course. The tinge of pain makes him lose it even more, pulling her hips down harder before he sears their lips together, swallowing his lover’s moans and curses as he slides a hand down to her clit, massaging the nub and the quick action along with his pounding thrusts makes a scream slip from Lydia’s throat and this time, it isn’t a scream of an omen of death but a scream of pure pleasure as she comes undone in Jordan’s arms. And she’s sure the scream was loud enough for all his neighbors to hear as well, not that she can give a damn to care though.

His climax follows up right after hers as his steady rhythm turns erratic and after grinding his hips into her a few more times, he spills inside her, her name leaving his throat in a strangled cry as they fall together over the edge of the cliff, drowning in the overwhelming pleasure of being connected as they kiss each other senseless.

“I missed you too,” he finally whispers against her lips as the burning embers disappear from his eyes, revealing bright green irises once more.

She smiles. “I can tell, by the way you fucked my brains out. Also that was quite the welcome back gift, deputy.” She teases, making him chuckle as he sets her down carefully, slipping out of her.  
  
Lydia’s sure she won’t be able to stand on her own two feet and she’s right when her legs buckle unsteadily, and even though her knees don’t exactly give out, Jordan catches her anyways, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to his room where they cuddle for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
